The present invention relates to a new and distinct strawberry variety designated ‘DrisStrawFortySix’ and botanically known as Fragaria×ananassa. This new strawberry variety was discovered in Kent, United Kingdom in June 2010 and originated from a cross between the proprietary female parent ‘DrisStrawThirtyTwo’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 24,333) and the proprietary male parent ‘KGEM 0631-001’ (unpatented). A single plant was selected and asexually propagated via tissue culture and vegetative cuttings in Kent, United Kingdom in 2010.
‘DrisStrawFortySix’ underwent further testing in Kent, United Kingdom from 2010-2014. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations via stolons and tissue culture.